The present invention relates generally to the raising or lowering of a supported object, and more particularly, to a mounting device for vertically positionally adjusting an outboard motor relative to a boat transom.
Devices such as outboard motors are supported from supports such as boat transoms by a mounting assembly. Outboard motors typically utilize a transom bracket for mounting the motor directly on the boat transom. However, it is known that spacing the motor aft of the transom improves boat handling characteristics at high speeds. Further, the motor must be lowered and possibly slightly adjusted in height to enable to the motor to run most efficiently during use. Permitting the raising or lowering of the motor with respect to the transom during in-water operation can greatly effect initial boat acceleration and motor performance. Further, it is desirable to raise the motor during boat transport, boat launch, or removing the boat from the water.
Mounting assemblies that space the motor aft of the transom and permit the motor position to be adjusted vertically with respect to the transom are known in the art. One such mounting assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,859 issued on Oct. 10, 1989, to John M. Griffiths et al. However, the assembly shown therein permits the vertical adjustment of the outboard motor in only two positions, a raised position or a lowered position. The ""859 device provides no ability to adjust the height of the motor over a range of positions between the highest or lowest positions during use. Further, there is no ability to adjust the height or lift ratios once the assembly is mounted to the transom.
Several prior art devices permit the motor position to be adjusted vertically with respect to the transom over a range of positions between the highest or lowest positions. Typically, however, these devices are complex mechanisms that are difficult to install or use. Such devises are see in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,747,819; 2,928,631; and 3,242,899.
Typical of such devices is the mounting assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,627 issued on Oct. 12, 1999, to Timothy P. Detwiller. The ""627 patent discloses a manually adjusted outboard motor mount which permits motor movement in a straight, substantially vertical path relative to the transom. The motor bracket of the""627 patent is adjusted vertically by a shaft threaded into the transom bracket that is rotated by a crank. While permitting the vertical adjustment of the motor with respect to the transom, the device of the""627 patent offers no adjustment in the height or lift ratios once mounted to the transom. Further, the design of the mounting assembly of the ""627 patent creates a small confined space in which to crank the assembly to raise or lower the motor.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a mounting assembly which easily raises and lowers an outboard motor along a continuous range of positions and which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture. Further, it is desirable in the art to provide a motor mount that can be easily adjusted to accommodate large as well as small outboard motors and be simple to operate. The device of the present invention meets the needs of the art and overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
Another objection of the present invention is to provide a mounting device that can be easily adjusted to accommodate large as well as small supported objects.
A further objection of the present invention is to provide a mounting device which easily raises and lowers a supported object along a continuous range of positions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device which is easily adjustable to provide a plurality of lifting ratios and lifting heights.
The forgoing and other objects of this invention are achieved by providing a mounting device comprising a deformable frame assembly connected to a support wherein the supported device is positionally adjustable upon selective deformation of the frame assembly. Such deformation of the frame assembly is accomplished through providing a jack member comprising telescoping inner and outer tubes wherein the inner tube is connected to the support and the outer tube is connected to the frame assembly wherein telescopic movement of the outer tube relative to the inner tube deforms the frame assembly to positionally adjust the supported device.